Lego Guy's World
Lego Guy's World was the primary show on LegoGuyMan's channel, running from September 18, 2010 to July 17th 2013. A total of 11 episodes were produced, including the pilot episode. The series had no continuing plot, except for episodes 3,4, and 5 which followed a very lose plot. History The pilot episode of Lego Guy's World, simply titled "Lego Guy's World Pilot" premiered on BlockMBlock21's channel on September 18, 2010. The first real episode "Movie" was uploaded on the LegoGuyMan channel on November 10th, 2010, and all subsequent episodes were on LegoGuyMan's channel. The first 4 videos (including the pilot episode) were filmed soley by LegoGuyMan and edited by BlockmBlock21, but from episode 4 onward, Blockmblock21 appeared in the videos. The first 7 episodes were uploaded pretty consistently between November 2010 and January 2011, but the series took a small break after that, with episode 8 not appearinging until August 2011. The next episode "TV" was uploaded sometime in late 2011, but the original upload was later taken down. The series took an even longer break until July 2013, when it was decided to re-imagine the show as a subtle spoof of the earlier plush videos made on the Mallard Media channels. Unfortunately only 1 episode "Party" was created from the supposed "second season" of Lego Guy's World. That video marked the end for all plush videos on the LegoGuyMan channel. Episodes Pilot Lego Guy introduces himself and engages in shenanigans around his room. Episode 1-''Movie'' Lego Guy and friends try to make a movie but his friends stall the movie from being made. When they finally start making the movie, Lego Guy is a perfectionist about how his movie is made and little work is finished. Littely accidently kills one of the robot co-stars, and Lego Guy gives up on the movie. Episode 2-''Random'' In the first half of the video, Lego Guy gets into a battle with a random enemy, then in one with Dr.Potato. Lego Guy then talks to the camera man and wanders outside of his room, and goes to look at Lego models in the bonus room. Episode 3-''Vs.'' Lego Guy gets into a fight with an evil dragon named Shamwow. In the middle of the fight, Random Dude appears and they argue. Lego Guy then defeats Shamwow, who tells him he needs to go on a quest, but nothing to this excent ever ends up happening. When Lego Guy returns to his room, he awaits to see Random Dude shooting at him with a machine gun, Lego Guy tries to fight him, but is knocked out and sent to an unknown location. Episode 4-''Playroom'' Lego Guy wakes up from the fight in episode 3 and explores the mysterious "playroom". He fights some enemies. At the end of the episode, he accidentally thinks he kills Random Dude with a box. Episode 5-''Souvenir'' (later re-titled "Episode 4 Lost Part") Lego Guy decides to buy the large box that he thought he killed Random Dude with. Episode 6-''Space'' Dr.Potato begins the episode saying he wants to squash the beef he had with Lego Guy by taking a space vacation with him. His robots try to convince him otherwise, but to no avail. Lego Guy accepts his offer, and they go into space, Bart wants to come along, but they don't let him. When they land on a strange planet, Lego Guy realizes that Bart snuck onboard the space craft. They go exploring deep into the planet. Later on earth, Homer, Spiffy and Pichu realize that Bart must have gone into space with Lego Guy and Dr. Potato.While this is going on, Lego Guy, Dr.Potato, and Bart encounter a native creature from the planet who tells them about the planet. Back on Earth, Homer, Spiffy and Pichu devise a plan to take a rocket to that planet to find Bart. Krusty, Duck, and the rest of the Simpson family tag along to go to space. When they arrive, they are able to find Lego Guy, Bart, and Dr.Potato, but the planet is under attack, so they quickly all head back in the spaceship and return to earth. When the spaceship lands, it breaks and Dr.Potato realizes he left one of his arms on the planet. Episode 7-''The Ride'' Lego Guy creates an interesting bungie-jumping like system and plays around with it. After a while of this, Random Guy appears to terrorize Lego Guy and break the system. Episode 8-''Get Rich'' Lego Guy wishes he had a million dollars, and Mario and Luigi present him with 10 ways to make that money, and Lego Guy tries and fails all ten. At the end, he thinks he kills Random Dude. The ten ways are, as follows; # "Be an extreme biker." # "Jump higher than any one has ever jumped before." # "Fly" # "Beg Like A Hobo." # "Be an extreme stuntman." # "Be a basketball." # "Be a testing dummy." # "Find a secret world." # "Climb a tree." # "Survive smoke." Episode 9-''TV Show'' Lego Guy finds out that he has being filmed and uploaded onto Youtube, so he decides that he should make a show of his own. Luigi, Mario, Spiffy, Pichu, Ugen, and Kitty also join onto Lego Guy's new show. It is decided it will be a variety show that Lego Guy will host. The show has commercials that constantly interrupt the broadcast but the commercials are quite bad. Ugen keeps breaking onto set and advertising his resturant "The Money Shack". The first segment is News With Spiffy but Spiffy uses this time to talk about himself and fight off Ugen. The next part Drunk Time With Luigi is just what it sounds like, Luigi drinking and making strange noises. The segment after that, Fancy Talk with Mario is almost instantly derailed when Ugen breaks in and starts signing. The next sketch is Musicals With Pichu, who just makes some awful music before Ugen interrupts him. Following that, Bean's Show is next, and he spends his time rambling about Captain America, fried chicken, whiskey, and mustard. Lego Guy then tries to announce the best segment but the crew go into a frenzy and destroy the set. Episode 10''-Party'' Lego Guy and Homer have a "drunk party" and Lego Guy joins. They talk which later devolves into rambling, dancing, stumbling around and making a lot of noise. Lego Guy starts to smash Frosty The Snowman with a guitar, which is making so much noise that Luigi warns him that if they don't keep it down they'll disturb the neighbors, who come to his apartment anyways. The next half of the episode is dedicated the neighbors trying to quiet Lego Guy and friends and messing around in his room. We learn that are members of the band The Drunkers and have to make a "music video". They premier their music video for "I Wanna Go To Michigan" at the end of the video. Trivia * Episode 9 was oringally uploaded into 3 parts sometime in late 2011/early 2012 but combined into one episode and re-uploaded in October 2012. * Episode 10 contains many musical references most notably to American alternative band They Might Be Giants. * Episode 10 was the last plush video finished by BlockMBlock21 that wasn't on the MrSpongeBobGuy channel. * The bizarre noise heard in the beginning of "The Ride" is an ice-cream maker. * Based on information from LegoGuyMan's channel these episodes were in planning stages but never completed: Showbiz, Stealing The Show, Space 2, Vs. 2, Shamwow returns, Rich, Spiffy Returns, Stunt Ralley, Bank Robbery, Halloween, School, and T.V. Channel. It is belived that TV Channel was worked into "TV Show". It is also possible that Rich became "Get Rich". An episode called "School" was in production at one time but this was much later in 2012. "Stealing the Show" was also in production, shortly after "TV Show", but it was renamed "TV Show 2" * Drake had an idea for an episode titled "Lego Guy's Half Brother", however the episode was never made, despite it being a developing idea throughout the production of almost all Lego Guy's world episodes. * "TV Show" has a deleted scene where that's a commercial where Drake says "Remember kids, you gotta eat your bananas" then runs into a wall and falls over. This is a refrence to BMB Shorts Episode 14 "Luigi's Machine" where the same thing happens on a commercial. * Episode 9 is actually missing 2 other scenes; Kitty's segment and the first part of the Judge Hudson commercial are both absent from the uploaded version. Kitty's segment was cut by Drake due to the fact he found it dull and that in the segment and that the camera breaks, which isn't consistent because the camera doesn't end up breaking in the episode until the last scene. It is unknown why the other part of Judge Hudson's commercial is gone. * There is a sequel episode to the "TV Show" episode. It was filmed and never uploaded. It's plot is basically just that the gang tires to a have a second episode of the show. * Another filmed and never uploaded episode was "School." It was filmed in 2012. The plot involved Lego Guy going to school with Spiffy and Pichu. It ends in them shooting the principal. It ias also roughly 42 minutes long. Category:Shows Category:LegoGuyMan